Werewolf of Hazzard
by star1kings
Summary: This is a crossover between Supernatural and the Dukes of Hazzard. This is NON Slash. Werewolves has come to Hazzard and it's up to the Winchester brothers to help the Duke cousins, before anyone can get killed.


Supernatural crossover

This story takes place during The Dukes of Hazzard time line, not Supernatural's. There is no internet, laptops or cell phones. This takes place several months after Jesse dies. Bo has longer hair, about two inches past his shoulders. Luke still has his mustache and goatee; also has slightly longer hair.  
Luke and Bo are 32, with Bo being about 3 months younger than Luke. I changed the birth years of Sam and Dean to fit my story, since I have them in 1988. Dean is 28 and Sam is 24.

Strange things were happening in Hazzard lately, goats and other small animals were disappearing off of farms. It first happened in SweetWater, than Chickasaw, now Hazzard County. Folks were getting nervous, the last incident a farmer got hurt chasing the would be thief. He fell down an embankment and broke his leg.  
These strange events also got the attention of two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. They were hunters, but no ordinary hunters. They hunted supernatural creatures, werewolves and the like.

Luke and Bo were in the hayloft of their sheep barn hoping that the thief would try their farm. Luke had Jesse's old double barrel shotgun and a Smith and Wesson revolver, Bo had his bow and arrows with Luke's nearby. He also had a Smith and Wesson 9mm holstered on his right side; Luke and Bo are now part-time deputies.  
"Bo, do you hear that?"  
"Yeah." Bo looked around. "Luke. Tree line, to the right."  
The 'animal' moved swiftly towards the barn, it stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. It quickly moved into the barn and grabbed a small sheep. Luke shined the flashlight on the creature and both boys were surprised at what they saw. It wasn't human, but wasn't an animal either. It showed it's fangs and Bo shot it with an arrow. The creature let out a howl and tore the arrow from it's chest. As it ran from the barn, Luke and Bo stood in shock. Bo was the first to move, he chased it across the farm yard and shot it with another arrow. This time the creature fell to the ground as the arrow hit him right in the heart. Before they could reach the creature, another one emerged from the trees. The creature looked like it was comforting the injured animal. It than picked it up and ran off.  
"What the heck was that Luke?"  
"I don't know, but whatever that thing was. It wasn't human." Luke looked around, and they both heard howling.  
"We best get in the house, before it comes back."  
"Yeah." They got into the house and locked the windows and the doors. Luke picked up one of the arrows that Bo had placed on the table and looked at it.  
"Bo, what's on these?" He showed Bo the arrow he was looking at.  
"Silver."  
"Why?" Bo shrugged.  
"When I was cleaning up by the graves this morning, I got a crazy idea about werewolves. It was bugging me all day. So I went into town and asked Cletus for the silver smelter. It still had the silver in it from when Billy Joe and Claude Billings melted all of that silver down. Then I dipped the tips in silver."  
"But not the first one?"  
"Wasn't sure what we were dealin' with. When that thing ripped it out, I used the silver tipped one."  
"You got any more silver left?"  
"Yeah. Cletus gave me all of it, the silver bars too. I was thinking of making some bullets." Luke went over to the cb.  
"Who ya callin'?"  
"Enos." Luke picked up the handle, "Lost sheep one to Sheriff Strate. Come back."  
"This is Enos. Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah. We ran into the thieves, but ah. They're not what we think they are."  
"What do ya mean?"  
"I can't say over the cb."  
"Alright. You guys ok?"  
"Yeah, we're fine."  
"I'll come over."  
"See ya in a few."

^^Meanwhile in a black Chevy Impala, the two brothers heard the conversation over the cb^^^

"Sammy, you hear that?"  
"Yeah, I hear it."  
"Where are we?" They had been driving for hours with no luck in finding the pack they were looking for.  
"Hazzard County, Georgia." Answered Dean.  
"Let's talk to the sheriff in the morning. First, lets find a place to spend the night."  
"There's the Hazzard Hotel." Dean parked the Impala in front of the motel and they went inside to get a room for the night.

^^The next morning at the Hazzard Police Dept.^^

Dean and Sam walked into the Police Department early in the morning.  
"Sheriff?" Dean asked Enos. He was adding more wanted pictures to the wall; behind the booking desk.  
"Yeah?" Enos replied as he turned around.  
"Agent Lee." Dean showed him his ID. "Agent Smith." Sam also showed his ID. Enos looked at the ID's, then back at Sam and Dean, then nodded.  
"I'm Sheriff Enos Strate. What can I do for you?"  
"We're investigating the unusual thefts at various farms."  
"Now, why would the FBI be doin' that?"  
"It may be a small group of young cult members we've been looking for. We're afraid that it may escalate beyond small animal killing."  
"Escalate?"  
"Into killing people." Sam added.  
"I see. You have to talk to the Duke cousin's, on Old Mill Road. Last farm, 20 miles outa town." Knowing that the road they were looking for was not on any map, it would give him some time to look into the two men who were claiming to be FBI.  
"Thank you, Sheriff."  
"Good day." Enos watched the two leave, then he picked up the phone to make a call.

^^While the Winchester brothers were in the Police Station^^

"Hey Bo." Luke swatted Bo's arm and pointed at Sam and Dean as they walked towards the Police Station. Bo saw that they were well dressed in black suits and ties.  
"FBI?"  
"Why would they send two men over to Hazzard? Nothing exciting happens here." Cooter replied.  
"Let's see who they are." Luke grabbed his holstered gun from the glove box of the General and handed Bo his gun as well. They both attached the guns to their belts. As Luke started to walk towards Dean's car, he made sure that his badge was displayed on his belt. Bo saw Luke place his badge on his belt, so he did the same.  
"Oh boy!" Cooter smiled and rubbed his hands together as they approached the black Impala.  
"Nothing in here." Bo said as he closed the glovebox.  
"Cooter, can you pop the trunk?"  
"You have to ask?" Cooter picked the trunk lock and slowly opened it. They all stood silent as they saw the strange markings on the inside of the trunk lid. Then Bo lifted the false bottom and they saw the weapons in there. He slowly closed both of the lids and they quickly walked away from the car. They walked in silence back to the garage. As they got back to the garage, they tried to act like they never left.  
"Luke, what the hell did we just see?"  
"Don't know Bo. All I know is, they're not FBI."  
Cooter patted Luke's shoulder as he told him. "Lukas, I'm sitting this one out." Cooter looked over the engine; pretending that he was doing something.  
"Luke, this one may be over our heads. I mean, you saw what was in their trunk."  
"You're right Bo."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah, for once we're staying out of this."  
"Guys, you may not be able to."  
"What do you mean, Cooter?"  
"Bo killed one last night, remember?"  
"Yeah." Bo leaned against the fender of the General, looking worried.  
"Bo, I won't let anything happen to you." Luke told him as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Guys." Cooter pointed toward the Impala. They saw Sam and Dean walking towards the Impala with a map in their hands; that they got at the post office. Bo shook his head and walked into the garage with Luke following.  
"You alright?"  
"Just getting something to drink." Bo looked around inside the cooler, but didn't take anything out.  
Luke stood there silent, he knew he couldn't protect Bo from the creature that they saw.  
"Bo, I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I can protect you from whatever that thing was."  
"I know. Things will work out. They normally do."

^^Meanwhile down the street; Sam and Dean left the Post Office and walked towards the Impala^^

"I can't believe she made me take a number. She made me take a number Dean, and there was no one else there!" Sam complained to Dean, as Dean was smirking.  
"Where did the Sheriff say they lived?" Asked Sam, as he opened the map up and placed it on the hood of the Impala.  
"Old Mill Road." Sam looked at the map, clearly getting annoyed.  
"It's not on the map, Dean!" Dean looked around and saw the General Lee at the garage, with Cooter looking under the hood.  
"Man, would you look at that!" Dean swatted Sam's arm, and started to walk towards the garage.  
"Dean! Dean, come on!" Sam said out of frustration. Dean smiled as he got closer to the General. Cooter looked up and saw Dean walking towards them, with Sam right behind him.  
"Boys, we're about to have company."  
"Morning." Cooter greeted.  
"Morning, nice car." Dean said, pracially drooling over the General.  
Bo walked out of the garage and replied. "Thank you."  
"'69 was a great year for the Charger. 440?"  
"Yes sir." Luke replied as he came up from behind Bo.  
"General Lee?" Bo just nodded, not sure where this conversation was headed.  
"Have a listen my friend." Cooter grinned and started up the engine.  
"Oh man! Do you race her?"  
"We don't race him as much as we used to. Fastest car in 3 counties." Luke replied when Bo remained unusually quiet. Sam swatted Dean's arm, which got him a glare back. Sam mouthed, "get on with it!" When Dean didn't say anything, Sam spoke.  
"Could you tell us how to get to Old Mill Road? I can't seem to find it on this map." Sam showed Cooter the map that he was holding.  
"That's because it ain't on it." When Cooter saw the confussed look on their faces he added, "It's an old ridge runner road. It's route 13 on the map."  
"Who are you looking for? And why?" Luke asked, while he lightly tapped his badge. Dean and Sam took out their ID's, and showed Luke.  
"We're FBI..." Before Dean could finish, Luke interrupted him by taking the badge.  
"No way you're FBI." Luke said as he looked at his badge.  
"Excuse me?" Sam remarked.  
"One, this is fake." Luke handed Dean his ID back. "Two, since when do agents drive '67 Impalas? Very nice car by the way." Dean looked Luke over, he was well fit, plaid shirt, black jeans. He had a knife and a Smith and Wesson revolver holstered on his belt on his right side. His badge was clipped on his belt on his left side. His blond friend was dressed in a similar fashion.  
Dean had a feeling that he could not fool Luke, so he just smiled.  
"Care to explain all that hardware in your trunk?"  
"Wait! You broke into my car?" Dean about yelled.  
"Dean!" Sam quietly warned him to calm down.  
"Alright.. We're hunters." Dean held up his hand to single Luke to let him finish. "We hunt... supernatural beings."  
"Shit." Bo whispered as he pushed back his long hair.  
"That figures." Cooter started to laugh, as Luke just shook his head.  
"That don't surprise us."  
"Luke's right, we had a UFO land here once." When Dean started to laugh, Cooter added. "No really, little green man running all around town, causing all sort of problems."  
"Okay. Sheriff said the Duke cousins saw something last night."  
"That'd be us." Luke put out his hand and shook Sam's hand than Dean's. "I'm Lukas and this is my cousin, Bo." Bo shook their hands as well.  
"How did you know that the badges were fake? Sheriff thought they were real enough."  
"You sure about that?" Bo asked as he pointed towards the Police Station. Dean and Sam turned around and saw Enos walking towards them. He had his service weapon out and at his side.  
"Hold on, now! I can explain." Dean told Enos as he held up his hands; to show Enos he was no threat.  
"You best have a good reason to impersonate a FBI agent." Enos replied as he approached them.  
"Enos, it's alright. You can put your gun away." Luke nodded as Enos looked at him.  
"They just explained to us the reason behind that."  
"Care to share that with me?" As Luke filled Enos in on what Dean told them, Bo walked into the garage. Cooter saw Bo leave, thinking that was strange he went in after him.  
"You okay, buddyroe?"  
"Just getting a soda." Bo told him as he opened the cooler and got out a soda. Bo opened it and leaned against Cooter's desk.  
Several minutes later, the rest of them walked into the garage.  
"We got a plan. We have until nightfall. Dean thinks she'll come back tonight..."..."For me." Bo interrupted Luke.  
Dean looked at Bo and nodded, "That's what we were thinking." When Bo got up to leave, Luke grabbed his arm and held him back.  
"Bo, hold on. Please?" Bo stopped and turned around, than sat on the corner of Cooter's desk. They started to come up with a plan.  
"Everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?" Dean asked. When he noticed that everyone nodded, he added. "Let's get ready." Luke and Bo got into the General, with Sam and Dean following. Enos was going to stay in town with Daisy. While Cooter was going to go and stay at Coy's farm; to help Coy in case trouble found him and his son Tommy.  
Bo was quiet on the ride home. Luke drove as Bo looked out the side window.  
"It will be alright Bo. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"How can you say that Luke? How can you possibly think that you can protect me?"  
"If I can't, Sam and Dean can."  
"That's suppose to make me feel better or something? Because it don't!"  
"Listen Bo. We will do everything we can to protect you."  
"I know. Just who is going to protect you?"  
"Sam or Dean. They've been doing this for years."  
"I hope you're right about those two. Both of our lives depend on it." Luke realized that Bo was right. If that creature came back for Bo it would kill him and anyone trying to stop it. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.  
When they got to the farm, Luke showed the brothers around, while Bo got the silver smelter and silver. They spent the rest of the day making bullets out of the silver.  
Later that evening, Luke saw Bo sitting at the kitchen table loading the silver bullets into an empty magazine. He was shaking so much, he had a hard time loading it. Luke sat across from Bo and placed his hand over Bo's as he reached for another bullet.  
"Bo, it will be alright." Bo grinned and was going to make a smart comment but got distracted by an explosion. Luke ran to the window and saw flames near the tree line.  
"Fire, north 40!"  
"Luke! It's a trap!"  
"You think I don't know that Sammy?!"  
"Trap or not. If that fire spreads, we lose everything." Bo told the brothers as he loaded his gun and put it in the holster. "Besides, Coy lives the next farm over. He sees it, he'll call it in. Others will be in harms way, trying to put the fire out." Bo said as he made his way to the water truck; that was in their barn.  
"Bo, you call Coy. Tell him not to call it in. Sammy, you go with Luke to put out the fire. I'll stay here with Bo."  
Luke and Sam went and got the water truck out of the barn. Dean stayed outside and watched them leave, as Bo went back into the house.  
Dean was about to go into the house, when he saw movement in the barn. He looked at the house then back to the barn; unsure if he should get Bo or not. He decided to leave Bo where he was at. Hoping if anything went wrong, Bo would wait for Sam and Luke to get back. He slowly went to the barn, with his gun drawn. He made it threw the doorway when he turned his head toward a sound. He was about to fire, but she was too fast for him to react. She hit Dean hard across the head with a pipe, his gun went flying out the door.  
"Easier than I thought." She dragged Dean over to the tractor and tied him up. "Some hunter you are."  
When Dean didn't come back, Bo went outside and looked around the farmyard. He walked to the barn but before he could reach the door, something caught his eye. He looked down and saw Dean's gun. Bo picked it up and put it behind his back into the waist band of his jeans. He untucked his shirt to cover the gun and slowly made his way into the barn. He saw Dean tied up, sitting against the tractor.  
Bo heard a noise and turned just in time to duck as the women swung a pipe. She knocked the gun from Bo's hand so Bo tackled her to the ground. He only got about three good hits in, when she hit him across the side of his head with the pipe. She pushed him off and got on top of him. She hit Bo several times, than she started to choke him. Bo grabbed her wrists trying to break her grip, but she was too strong. Struggling to stay conscious, he despartly reached for his knife. He got his knife out, opened it and stabbed her in the thigh. Bo pushed her off, trying to catch his breath. As Bo turned to his side to get up, Hanna kicked him in the back. He rolled several times in an effort to get away from her. She walked up to him and kicked him several times, breaking several ribs. Then Hanna pushed him onto his back with her foot and sat down, straddling his legs.  
"Well, this was fun. You give up boy?" She looked down, grinning at Bo.  
"No. Do you?" Bo said as he grabbed the metal pipe. Hanna saw the movement and grabbed his left wrist before he could hit her with it. Bo wouldn't let go, so she grabbed his arm near his elbow with her other hand and snapped it like it was a twig. Bo screamed as he heard and felt the bone break. He dropped the pipe and Hanna smiled once again.  
"Goodnight handsome." She punched him hard, knocking him out.  
Hanna dragged him over to where she had Dean tied up. Dean woke up when Bo fell over onto him. Bo was on Dean's left side, sitting against a bale of hay. Bo's head was on Dean's shoulder and his right arm on Dean's lap.  
"Son of a ...!" Dean whispered. He noticed Hanna looking around for something. Hanna was about to tie Bo up, when Sam and Luke walked in. She turned around looking at Sam and Dean.  
"Welcome to the party, boys." She smiled as she paced back and forth, aiming Bo's gun at them.  
"Drop them!" Sam and Luke looked at each other than dropped their guns.  
"So, who's it gonna be first, Sam? The hunter?" She pointed Bo's gun at Dean, then walked over to Bo. "Or the farm boy?" She placed the gun against Bo's head. When he fell over onto Dean's lap, she pulled him back up by his broken arm. The pain was enough to wake Bo, and he screamed as she pulled him up to a sitting position. He leaned his head back against the hay bale and closed his eyes against the pain. Hanna slapped his face and held his chin up.  
"You don't want to miss the fun, boy!" When Luke saw how bad Bo was hurt, he was about to approach Hanna.  
"Don't, Luke!" Sam grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back.  
"Yeah, Luke. Don't!" She put the gun against Bo's temple and Bo turned his head away. He was trying hard to stay conscious.  
"So, who is it gonna be?" She was now pacing back and forth, keeping her eyes on Sam. Not even paying attention to what was going on behind her. Bo slowly reached behind his back, to get Dean's gun. Bo raised the gun and fired, hitting a milk bucket. That was just the distraction Luke needed. He grabbed his spare gun from behind his back and fired; hitting her in the heart. Sam ran to Hanna, took out his knife and finished her off.  
Luke ran up to Bo; who was now unconscious, laying on Dean's lap. He gently laid Bo onto the ground and checked his pulse.  
"We need to get him to the hospital." Luke told Sam, while Sam was untying Dean.  
"Dean, you're bleeding!" Dean put his hand to the back of his head. When he brought back his hand, it was covered in blood.  
"You gonna be alright, while I help Luke with Bo?"  
"Yeah, Sammy. I'll meet you at the car." Dean stood up when Luke and Sam were getting Bo to the Impala. Luke got in the back with Bo and placed Bo's head on his lap.  
"Hang on Bo." Luke told him as he gently pushed back Bo's hair. Sam looked around and noticed that Dean wasn't there.  
"Dean?" Sam went back into the barn and saw Dean unconscious on the ground.  
"Dean!" Sam ran over to Dean and checked his pulse.  
"Come on." Sam pulled Dean into a fireman's carry and went to the Impala. Sam got Dean into the front seat and ran around to get in to drive.  
"He alright?" Luke asked Sam when he got into the driver's seat.  
"Just passed out. He'll be fine." When they got to the hospital, Sam ran inside to get help. They took Dean out first, than opened the back door to get Bo. Bo was startled awake when they touched his broken arm.  
"Aaahh!" Bo looked around in a panic, not knowing where he was.  
"Bo, it's ok." Luke told him when he saw the fear in Bo's eyes. "We're at the hospital." When the paramedics tried to move him, Bo tried to get away from them.  
"Bo, it's ok. No one's gonna hurt you. They want to help." When Luke noticed that Bo wasn't listening, he turned Bo's head so Bo was looking at him.  
"Bo, we're at the hospital. They want to help you. Can you let them?" Bo slowly nodded and he let them get him out of the car. The Doctor on call was Doc Petticord's son Jackie. Since he knew them, he let Luke stay in the exam room with Bo.  
"What in the world happened?"  
"Ran into trouble." Jackie shook his head.  
"I think I don't want to know."  
"Reckon not."  
As he was examing Bo, he told Luke. "He'll need several stitches. Most likely has a concussion, broken ribs. I need to get pictures of his arm and ribs." The nurse got the portable X-ray machine and Luke went to the waiting room.  
"Hey Sam, how's Dean?"  
"Has to stay the night. Has a concussion, nothing major. Bo?"  
"Broken arm and ribs. Concussion. Also needed several stitches."  
"Damn. Poor guy."  
"Got that right. You staying?"  
"Nah. You?"  
"Yeah, I have to. Bo hates hospitals, he'll end up leaving as soon as the nurse leaves the room."  
"You're kidding?" Luke just shook his head.  
"Has a habit of checking himself out AMA. You can stay at the farm. We got room."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Luke, I have to take care of our guest. Is there an area where I can burn the body?"  
"Do you have to do it on our land?"  
"No." Luke gave him directions to the quarry.  
"Thanks. I'll be back in the morning."

^^Later that night at the hospital^^  
Bo woke up, memories coming back to him. He looked around the room in a panic, having a hard time breathing. He noticed Luke sleeping in a chair next to his bed.  
"Luke?"  
Luke woke up and realized that Bo was having an asthma attack. He took Bo's inhaler out of his pocket and gave it to him. Bo used the inhaler several times. When he was done, he started to cough just as the nurse entered the room.  
"You ok, hon?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Bo coughed some more, than laid his head back.  
"Would you like something for the pain?" Jane asked Bo as she noticed him holding his ribs.  
"Yeah." Jane left the room and came back with some pain pills.  
"Thanks." Bo replied as he took the pills.  
"You're welcome, Bo." Jane smiled and shook her head.  
"What?"  
"Bo I really like you but, we really need to stop meeting like this."  
"You're right about that."  
"What happened?"  
"Found trouble with the two that were stealing from the local farms."  
"You arrest them?" Bo looked at Luke.  
"They're taken care of." Luke replied.  
"Well, get some more rest. I'll check on you in a couple of hours." It didn't take long for Bo to fall back to sleep. Luke laid down on the bed that was next to Bo's and fell asleep as well. Several hours later Bo woke up again.  
"Luke?" Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bo.  
"You ok?"  
"I think so. Is she gone?"  
"Yeah, she's dead. Sam took care of the body. Said she was the last of her pack. No one will be coming after us."  
"Good. How's Dean?"  
"He has a concussion. He'll be fine." Bo nodded than fell back asleep. What Bo didn't know was, when the Doctor came in the last time to check on him, he gave him a mild seditive so he wouldn't leave that night.  
Around 9am, Bo woke up. When he saw that he was alone, he grabbed his pants and sat back down on the bed. Debating on whether or not to stay or leave.  
Sam walked into Bo's room and saw Bo sitting on the side of the bed holding his pants in his right hand.  
"Bo? Where are you going?"  
"Home Sam. I got a farm to help run."  
"You don't have to worry about the chores, it's covered."  
"No offence Sam. You and Dean don't look like you ever worked on a farm before. We only got two weeks left to get the fields ready for planting."  
"Sam's right. I got it covered. You will do me no good when you pass out in the fields, or fall off the tractor." Bo at this point was glaring at both of them as he remained sitting on the side of the bed.  
"I'll wait outside."  
"No need to Sam. I'll stay." Bo handed his pants to Luke. He slowly pushed himself back into bed and grabbed the blanket.  
"What's up Bo?" Sam slowly backed his way out of the room, to let them talk in private.  
"What you mean? I'm too tired to argue with you Luke." Bo looked at Luke and continued. "Besides I don't feel so good."  
"Do you need me to get the nurse?"  
"No, I'm just dizzy is all."  
"Can I stay with you?"  
"Luke, I'm not going to leave."  
"I know. I just miss you is all." Bo smiled and replied. "Suit yourself." Luke covered Bo up with the blanket than sat down on the chair.  
"What changed your mind?"  
"What, about staying?" Luke only nodded.  
"The last time I left AMA, I passed out in the living room. Might as well just stay here."  
"Mind if I turn the tv on?"  
"Sure, not much on at this time. Just soap operas or 'The Price is Right'."  
"I can see why you would want to leave. You must be bored out of your mind."  
"Got that right, cuz."  
"Ya know, Sam has been very helpful. He helped feed the animals and gathered the eggs. Even had breakfast done when I got back to the house."  
"That's good. How long can they stay?"  
"We can stay as long as you need us to." Dean answered as he walked into the room. "We don't have a real job to get to. The monsters ain't going anywhere."  
"Doc released him. If you don't mind, we'll head on back to the farm."  
"That's fine, Sam. I'm gonna stay here for awhile. I'll be back for the evening chores. Coy and Daisy are coming over this afternoon to help with the animals."  
"See ya later than."

^^^Bo was released from the hospital the next day, and the brothers stayed at the farm for three weeks. They enjoyed their time off from hunting things, but they knew that they could not stay any longer.^^

After the morning chores and breakfast were finished, the brothers said their goodbyes.  
"Thank you Dean, Sam. For everything." Bo told them as he shook their hands.  
"Don't mention it. We've been looking for those two for sometime now. Just glad we got them before anyone could be seriously hurt." They walked the brothers to their car.  
"So, I never got the chance to ask. What you got under the hood?"  
"250 Turbo-Thrift Powerglide." When he saw Bo smile, Dean shook his head. "Uh-Uh, I know what you're thinking. I don't race my baby. Besides, you don't have to be a car guy.." Dean looked at Sam, "To know, that your baby is a lot faster than mine."  
"Thanks for your hospitality." Dean said as he walked to the driver's side door. Before he could open the door, Daisy pulled up.  
"Hey guys. I'm glad I got here before you left." She got out of her Jeep and walked up to Dean. "Here, I made this for you two." She handed Dean a homemade pie, and a bag of sandwiches. Dean's eyes lite up when he saw the pie. He handed the sandwiches to Sam as he smelled the pie.  
"I think I died and gone to Heaven. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Take care you two." She said as she gave Sam and Dean a kiss on the cheek.  
"We will. Thanks." Dean replied.  
"Take care." Sam said as he got into the Impala.  
"If you ever need a place to stay, drop on in."  
"Thanks Luke." Dean started the car and the three Duke cousins watched them drive away.

Things got back to normal in Hazzard, and Sam and Dean went on to save people and hunt things.

The end, for now.


End file.
